The Two Witches of OZ
by Lady-Marauder18
Summary: Two new girls have arrived a hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They hold a powerful secret that not even they know of. Can they help the fight against Voldemort or will this secret consume their souls. This is supposed to humor so I'll stop bein
1. The Beginning

Heya! It's me, Louise with her very first Fan Fic! Well obviously it's a Harry potter Fan Fic so if ya like Harry Potter read it, and if ya don't, read it anyway.:) This lil' ficcie will manly focus on the two girls from Australia so, um, yeah. I can't think of anything else to say so: Read, Review & Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer Dude: Louise does not own any characters, plot or anything created by the wonderful author J.K Rowling.

**The Two Witches of OZ**

_Chapter One: The Beginning_.

Australia...

A fourteen year old girl by the name of Louise was lying on her bed, listening to the radio, bored as hell, when she heard an annoying tapping at her window.

"Get lost Tom, I don't have time for you now." said Louise, as she slowly, rolled off her bed to open the bedroom window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just as she opened the window, a Wedge-tailed eagle flew into her bedroom, swooped around a couple of times, then dropped a letter on the bed and swooped out.

"What the hell was an eagle doing in my bedroom?" she muttered as she recovered from the 'air bombing'. She went to sit down on her bed, when she discovered a yellowy parchment envelope. She read the front,

"Miss L. Tait, the messiest bedroom, 29 Alabaster Street, Melbourne, Australia? What the h… Hey! Wait a minute! My rooms not that messy!" she said as looked around at her junk covered floor. Then she opened the letter and read; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry……

England…

"Are you sure you understand what you have to do, Remus?" Asked Albus Dumbledore, as he sat at his desk, in the headmaster's office, discussing something important with a man by the name of Remus Lupin.

"Positive," Remus replied, "I have to go to Australia, pick up the two girls, and bring them back here some where safe, before Voldemort can find them." repeating what Albus had said to him.

"But I have one question, Albus."

"Yes, go ahead."

"Why didn't you just get Hagrid to get them?"

"Well," started professor Dumbledore as he stroked his beard,"Hagrid appearance is, err, more….intimidating than yours Remus, so you see, it would be easier to convince them to come to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I see now. Well, I should get going now, goodbye Albus."

"Farewell, Remus." Said Professor Dumbledore as Remus Lupin left his office to prepare for the journey ahead.

Back in Australia…

"Hello?"

"Hi Liz it's me, Louise, can I please speak to Tori?"

"Oh hi Louise, yeah sure hold on a sec.Tori, phone!"

"Who is it?!" replied the fourteen year old girl Victoria, a.k.a. Tori in an overly happy voice, some might say, a to happy voice for this time in the morning,

"Coming!" shouted the over-joyous, hyperactive child. When she got to the phone, both Louise and Tori basically screamed;

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Wait! You first!" they both said simultaneously (a/n: Wow! Big word!)

"No, you first!"

"Okay, okay this is getting annoying. How about, alphabetical order?"

"Okay. Hey! Wait a minute! That means you go first! Damn you Tait!" grumbled the ecstatic girl,(a/n: is that even possible?)

"Ha ha! Anyhoo, I'll read it to ya: Dear Miss Tait, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at-"at this moment Tori joined in the reciting,

"at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"you got one to?!"

"You bet your pogo stick I did!" The next thing heard in both the Tait and Thompson residences was that really annoying girly squeal that would burst your eardrums.

"Hmm," mused Tori,"It says here that we have to meet some dude called Remus at the park at 12:30, that gives us, what, half an hour, you coming?"

"Yeah I'm comin'. Weird name Remus, huh Tori? Anyhoo's see ya at 12:30, bye!"

"Bye." They said as they hung up the phone. If only they knew what was in store for the in the coming year…

So, do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you wanna put a flame thrower to it? Let me know by clicking that purple/blue button down there and review! Please be kind, I don't think my poor little heart can take mean reviews…. But if I do get any, they will be used to burn my math's homework that I should be doing now instead of writing this. Goodbye and what would come, would come… and we will have to meet it when it did. (Lollypops for who ever can guess where I got that from. XD)


	2. Meeting with a Werewolf

Sorry I haven't updated in like, two weeks, I have the flu. I'm so proud, I got reviews! Yay! Before I start, I'd to say that I am a new writer and will except an advice tips or suggestions to improve my stories. I'm so desperate, I even got my English teacher to look at my work to check for mistakes (I don't know what I'm going to do when there's swearing in it). This Chappie is called Meeting with a Werewolf: B'Day Special because It's my friends' birthday on Monday so and this chapter is dedicated to her. Disclaimer Dude: Louise does not own anything that you recognize. As usual, read, review and enjoy! :D  
The Two Witches of OZ  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting with a Werewolf; B'Day Special.

$Australia...$

As twelve thirty drew closer, the two girls headed for the park where they would be meeting a man called Remus. They couldn't help being a little bit skeptical; it would an ideal prank to pull on them, but an eagle delivering a letter, that cant be fake, can it? Their thoughts were soon cut off as they reached the park.

"Well, this is it." Stated Tori as they reached the park gate,

"If this is someone's sick idea of a prank, they better be in for a slap fest they will never forget." Said Louise, who was now extremely suspicious.

"Let me assure you girls that this is not a prank, girls, just an invitation to attend the greatest magic school in the world" said the man who had suddenly appeared behind the two girls, making them jump.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Tori as she held clutched her heart still in shock from the sneak attack.

"Yeah, what are ya tryin' to do, give us a heart attack?" said Louise as she caught her breath.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Said the man as he showed the girls to the nearest park bench.

"Hey, you're that Remus dude we're supposed to meet, aren't ya?"

"Yes, um, Louise isn't it? Albus Dumbledore sent me here to tell both of you about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the magic school you will both be attending."

"What do mean, both attending? What if we don't want to go to your school?"

"Albus told me not to take no for an answer." "Okay then," started Louise slowly," what would you do if... we said hell no?"

"I'll be forced to drag you to England by your ears." said Remus in a joking manner.

"Okay, we'll be good, we'll be good." Tori said rapidly as she backed up a couple of steps.

"If you're a wizard, then why don't you show us some magic?" asked Louise, getting bored with all of this.

"Well it's against the rules, but, a little magic couldn't hurt." He then pulled out a stick from a pocket that I couldn't possibly fitted in then grabbed Louise's cap("hey!") and threw it a couple of metres away. He the said, "Accio baseball cap!" and the cap went fling into his hand.

"wow." Tori and Louise said, dumbstruck as they stared at the baseball cap.

"Can you do that again?" Tori asked, finally out of her stupor. (Louise was still staring at her cap)

"Yeah, sure." Remus said as he threw, and summoned the hat back again. Louise, finally back from her short trip to daydream island said;

"So, Remus, tell us more about this Hogwarts place." They stayed talking for fifteen minutes before Remus said;

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but before you go to Hogwarts, I need to get your parents permission." They then went to Louise's house to ask her parents, ("oh, of course you can go! I'm so proud of my little girl!") Resulting with Tori bursting into laughter as the left. After, they arrived at Tori's house ("Victoria Elizabeth Thompson, I've never been so happy in my life!"(Louise had to go outside because she was laughing so much) As they headed back to the park Tori asked:

"I am happy and all that were going to this school and all, but shouldn't you have told them that it was a magic school?"

"Yes," answer the man slowly, "but that would have taken longer and time is of the essence."

"Oh, okay then." Said Louise, not understanding why. "Well I think we should be going home now, bye." She waved as she turned to go back home. About three steps later she tripped on air and started to fall. To steady her self, she grabbed Tori's arm, but in doing so, also made her fall flat on her face. Remus, seeing this as good time to talk seeing as they finally shut up said:

"Have your bags packed by nine o'clock because I'll be picking you up then."

"Owie." They both moaned.  
  
$Voldies pad (a.k.a. Voldemorts lair) $

"M-master," said a rat like voice from with in a dimly lit room (the only light coming from the fireplace) that two men were sitting in, "I have found the girls who p-posses the power you s-seek."

"Very good Wormtail, you have succeeded in your quest." Replied a cold voice, from a man who was sitting in an armchair near the fire, sitting in a Mr. Burns devising an evil plan style.

"Th-thank y-you my lord" stuttered the rat-sounding Wormtail as Voldemort got up from his chair to get an old looking book from a dusty book-shelf.

"Yes," Voldemort said to nobody in particular, "With their power, I will be invincible, and Harry Potter will be just a mere pile of dust at a flick of my wrist!" Then, being the sadistic psycho that he is, laughed that evil, cold, high pitched laughter that we all know and love to hate.  
  
$ Grimmauld Place...$

A startled Harry Potter sat up from his sleep as he herd that unfortunately familiar cold, high pitched laughter. But being tangled up in his blankets, ell from his bed with a loud thunk.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron Weasley groggily having just been rudely woken.

"Oh nothing, it's just my scar, nuttin' important." Mumbled Harry as he crawled back into bed.

"That good cos it's twelve thirty and I wanna get some sleep." said Ron as he when back to sleep. But Harry didn't go to sleep straight away; in fact he was up most of the night, wondering what could make Voldemort so happy......  
  
OMG 949 words, not counting my jabbering on! Now press that purple/blue button down there and review!


	3. Rude Awakenings

Heheheh, whoops, I kinda forgot about the story...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! To make it up to y'all, I'll try to up-date again by Wednesday :D. Now before school, everything in Harry Potter's life is the same in the book, I couldn't be bothered being creative. Now I'd like to thank me reviewers:

StarBella: yes, I did like that cherry ripe, and feel free to take over my review page. :D

Yourbestfriend: Hehe, I'm glad you like it, lawn clippings! :) Guardian of the Foresaken: oh no, not your wrath, anything but that!!!XD

YouKnowWho: I rok the world? Koolies, I feel special and loved! :)  
  
Disclaimer Dude: LadyMarauder18 doesn't own anything you've heard of. If you haven't herd of it, someone else has.

Read, review & enjoy! (Note: there will be mild cussing in this chapter)

**The Two Witches of OZ**

_Chapter Three: Rude Awakenings_

$ Grimmauld Place$

An extremely tired looking man walked into Grimmauld Place, flinging his jacket haphazardly over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You look tired Remus dear, would you like me to make some coffee for you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she pulled out a chair.

"Yes that would be nice Molly thank-you." He said, barley staying awake.

"You look like hell, where have you been?" asked one of the Twins as the entered the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Oh, good morning, George."

"Fred."

"Yeah, whatever, I've been out all night, and I'm tired as."

"Oh." Fred said as he exchanged glances with his twin, George, who then both had identical grins on their faces.

"What?" asked Remus, holding his head in his hands. "So," dragged out the twins,

"What's her name?" they both asked, now trying to smother their laughter with their hands.

"Be quiet you two, he was on Order business." Molly said as she handed Remus his coffee.

"Oh, so its secret Order business that we're not allowed to know about, huh?" asked George accusingly. Harry and co. decided that this would be a good time to make their grand entrance.

"Yeah, what type of secret Order business are we talking about?" asked Harry as he made his grand entrance.

"It is Order business, but it's not secret." Replied Remus, as he drained the last of his coffee before asking for another,

"I had to go to Australia to get these two girls to come to Hogwarts."

"Oh, so it was a threesome?" asked Fred, as everyone backed away from him, because Mrs. Weasley slapped him (hard) on the back of his head.

"No, they will be starting in year five, but they didn't know about magic yet." He explained, as Mrs. Weasley told off Fred.

"Ohhhhh." Yawned Harry, as he tried to stifle the yawn.

"It's passed midnight Harry; you really should be getting to sleep now." Said Mrs. Weasley when she finished telling off Fred, who was now slinking up the stairs moodily.

"Mmmkay Mrs. Weasley, G'Night peoples." And with that, Harry and everyone else headed back upstairs to catch some zzz.  
  
$Australia$

It was 6:59 in the Tait house and Louise was asleep, probably dreaming about the year to come then,

"ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR!!!" went the alarm clock,

"Meeeerp, leave me alone...." Mumbled Louise as she hit the snooze button with her fist. Nine minutes later....

"ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR!!!" the alarm clock went of again, really pissing Louise off now. The next thing that happened was Louise ripping the alarm clock from the plug, then chucking it at her bean-bag, which unfortunately at the time, her cat was sitting on, licking its arse. When 9:00 came, there was a knock at the door, with Tori and Remus standing there,

"Hello Victoria, Mr. Lupin, Louise is still asleep, would you like to go wake her up Victoria?" asked Mrs. Tait. Tori's face now had look that clearly said: 'you ain't gonna know what hit you Louise' written al over it. Tori and Remus headed in to Louise's room.

"Heh, heh, heh.... "Laughed Tori, as she made her way over to the bed, Remus looking on through the door way.' "Wake-y, wake-y Louise...." Then, Tori started to jump on the bed,

"ARRRGGGG! GET LOST, GO AWAY!" Louise screamed into her pillow, but when that didn't work, "Fuck off and leave me to my sleep!" Tori instantly stopped jumping on the bed, while Remus stood in the door way, shocked at the girl's foul language.

"Yeesh Louise, you only had to ask." Said the shocked girl, only to find Louise smiling.

"You deserved it, you disturbed my sleep." Said the girl as she got out of bed, fully dressed,

"Why where you still sleeping at nine o'clock?" asked Remus, as he picked up the girls luggage,

"I was up all night making pre-messaged post-it notes." explained Louise as she pulled them out of her bag. There where three packets; blue, green and yellow, each saying a different thing. Remus looking at them, was suddenly puzzled,

"Why does one of them say lick me?" asked the now disturbed man.

"So I'm highly disturbed," said Louise," What are you going to do, sue me? Besides, these will come in handy, laughs all year round." Smiled Louise, as she thought of the good times ahead.

"Well, we have to get going now, come on Louise." Said Remus, anxious to get out of there. Louise said good-bye to her family, and then they headed outside.

"So where to Remy?" asked Tori as they where walking," The airport?"

"Not quite Victoria, we're going by the floo network." Said Remus,

"You mean floo, as in flew?' asked Louise, wondering about this new word that has been added to her vocabulary,

"No, the floo network, it's a way for wizards to travel from place to place. Basically, you throw some floo powder in to a fire place, say where you want to go, and then step into the flames." Explained Remus as he rung the door-bell to a house, "Well, this is the place girls." He said, as an elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello dearies, new Hogwarts students I suspect?" asked the old lady as she led them to the fireplace. "O.K. dearies, just throw some of the powder into the fireplace, then say in a clear voice, Diagon Alley, and step into the fire. Oh, and don't forget, keep your limbs tucked in dearies." The old lady said with the same tone you would use on a three year old who got a little scratch. This 'floo network' thing, sounding very unappealing, so Louise pointed at Tori and said,

"Tori wants to go first!"

"Okay dearie, just do what I said to do and you'll be fine, go along now." The old lady said as she pushed her closer to the fire. "O'okay then." she said as she threw the powder into the empty fireplace, which then filled with emerald green flames.

"Diagon Alley!" she then stepped into the flames and disappeared.

"Oh, oh, me next, me next, pick me, pick me!" said Louise just before she grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley". She obviously didn't count on it being such a bumpy ride, because when she came out, she looked as pale as a ghost (well as pale as you can be when you're covered in soot)" I don't feel to good." She groaned as she sat down on the floor. Then Remus appeared next to them and said in a flight attendant voice:

"Thank-you for choosing floo network airline, we hope you've enjo-"he stopped as he saw Louise on the flor, clutching her stomach. "Louise, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she said through her teeth. "I get really travel sick, and that was like being shot from a giant sling-shot, and flung around the world 5 times, at twice the speed of light." She explained as she got up off the ground.

"Hmmm, that might be a problem, especially since to get to Hogwarts, you have to go on a long train ride." Remus said, as he scratched his head in thought.

"Ohh that's okay, I'm fine on trains, except that time when I threw up on my brother..."She said, as she purposely looked like she was going to throw up. Remus then backed away hastily, as Tori looked on with amusement; having seen Louise do this before.

"Well, onto Diagon Alley we go, lil' kiddie-winks." He joked as he tapped a brick on the wall with his wand. Suddenly, the bricks started rearranging them self's, creating a great archway, that lead into a bustling street, full of people.

"Wow." Said Louise, staring in disbelief at the street, then Tori, amazed at this sight, said

"Holy shit."  
  
Heheh, I know this, chapter is absolutely pointless! :D I was going to make this the chapter where they go to Diagon Alley, but I'm so cold, I think I'm getting brain freeze. Oo;; well so long for now, and stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! I mean: stay tuned for the next chapter of the Two Witches of Oz! (which is called Diagon Alley) and.......REVEIW ME!!!!


	4. Diagon Alley

AHHHHH!! Not my fault, not my fault ducks from random objects been thrown at her My computer, really, REALLY, hates me, first when I had finished, it froze when I tried to save it, so it was only half finished, then it wouldn't let me on the internet T-T. Evil computer…….

Disclaimer Dude: LadyMarauder18 owns nothing, nadda, zilch, and zero!

LM18: well you don't have to be so mean about it ::sobs::

I hope y'all enjoy this chappie, where something actually happens this time.

**The Two Witches of OZ**

_Chapter Four: Diagon Alley:_

**_::Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! (lol!)::_**

Suddenly, the bricks started rearranging them self's, creating a great archway that lead into a bustling street, full of people.

"Wow." Said Louise, staring in disbelief at the street, then Tori, amazed at this sight, said

"Holy shit."

**::On with the story!::**

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley, the alley with every thing you need to attend the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus announced, finding the astounded looks on the girls faces extremely funny.

"Are you telling us," asked Tori, who was in awe, as they stood there," That we get to spend a week here?!" (a/n: it's the 24 of august there)

"You sure do, you're staying at the leaky Cauldron, the pub that's right behind us."

"Looks a bit shabby if you asked me." Louise said as she looked up at the shabby looking pub.

"Sure it may look a little shabby," Remus said, "But it really is a nice place once you get inside."

"Well enough of this idle chit-chat, lets go!" exclaimed Tori as she headed towards the archway.

Louise, who also decided that this would be a good time to start shopping, stepped in front of her friend fell flat on her face again, because of Tori basically running at her.

"Now, now, I don't think you should be going shopping tonight, seeing as its 10:30 at night." (a/n: I think that's how it works; 9:30 am in Australia turns in to 10:30 at night in England) said Remus as he helped the two (ditzy) girls up.

"Oh, that's so unfair, pleeease can we go?" asked Louise, putting on those big round eyes that look they're about to start crying (a.k.a. puppy dog eyes)

"Um, no, you'll have a week to do it any way, so you don't have to worry." Yawned Remus (he desperately wanted to get some sleep)

"Who's worrying?" asked Tori, who really wanted to explore Diagon Alley. Remus then introduced them to Tom, who showed them to the rooms that they would be sleeping in over the next week.

In the morning, Remus gently knocked on Louise's door.

"Come in." said Louise, as she got off of her bed.

"So," said Remus, trying not to laugh at her fuzzled hair," ready for a days shopping?"

"Am I ever!" said Louise as she quickly brushed her hair. "Is Tori up yet?"

"No, I'll just go wake her up now." He said, then made for the door,

"No wait," Louise said, as an evil smirk spread across her face," I'll wake her up." She added, in an extremely sinister voice.

If anybody else in the building was asleep, they weren't anymore. A scream came from Tori's room as she chased Louise out of her room, still in her pajamas. They then both got dressed and headed down to the leaky Cauldron.

"Well, let's go, first stop, Gringotts." Said Remus, as the arch opened to Diagon Alley. As they headed down the street, they turned their heads in every direction, looking at all the amazing shops. After a while, the stopped at a large white building, that towered over all the other little shops. When the reached the doors, Louise and Tori got quite a shock,

"Um Remus, is that a-"

"Goblin, yes its is, they guard Gringotts." Said Remus as the walked past the goblin, which was dress in a red uniform, and entered through a pair of burnished bronze doors. They then walked through a short hall, and meet another pair of doors, but this time, they were engraved with a poem:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure_ _there._

"Oh, impressive." Said Louise as they entered through the doors. They then found themselves in a vast marble hall. At the end of this hall, was a long counter, with goblins sitting behind, examining large gems, weighing coins on a brass scale, and other things. Remus then led them to a free counter and said,

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Hogwarts account please."

"Do you have the key sir?" asked the goblin.

"Yes, here it is." He said as he pulled a tiny key out of his wallet. The goblin examined the key then said,

"Very well, follow me." Then headed for one of the many door that were on the outside of the large hall. Remus followed the goblin, and the two girls followed meekly after him. The goblin then whistled and a small cart came speeding up one of the little railway tracks. The goblin got in first, then the others, and then the cart speed off, down the tracks. After the short trip, they hopped out of the cart and said,

"Vault seven-hundred and thirteen." Then he took out the key and put it into the key hole, then there was this mechanical clicking and the door opened. Inside there were large piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Remus then shoveled a couple of handfuls full of coins into two money bags. After another wild cart ride back, they got out of the cart and said goodbye to the goblin.

"So, what's next, Remzy-poo?" asked Tori, (Louise was feeling sick)

"Hey! Don't call me Remzy-poo! My old friends used to call me that. And we're going to get your books first." A loud groan came from the girls, they liked reading books, but shopping for school books was soooo boring. They walked a bit, and then they reached the book shop: Flourish and Blotts. While Remus got the books they needed, the two mischievous girls had a quick look around. Five minutes later they had to be dragged from the advanced curses and hexes section, to carry all their books. Their massive book pile consisted of: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, _by Miranda Goshawk_, A History of Magic by _Bathilda Bagshot_, Magical Theory by _Adalbert Waffling_, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by _Phyllida Spore_, Magical Drafts and Potions by _Arsenius Jigger_, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt _Scamander_, The Monster Book of Monsters (The man finally figured out how to tame the wild books) Unfogging the Future by _Cassandra Vablatsky _and Defensive Magical Theory by . As he handed them the books, Louise looked her eyes were about to pop out of her head,

"Those are our school books?!"

"Well you did miss out on four years of schooling, so there obviously will be a lot of books."

"Fine, but don't expect me to read them all." Said Louise as she grudgingly took the books.

"Don't worry," whispered Tori as Louise left the store muttering incoherently about evil people, "She'll read them."

"Oh I know she will." They then went back to their rooms to deposit their books, then back down to Diagon Alley to shop. After they had got their robes, stationary and other miscellaneous items, they headed towards Ollivander's wand shop. They were about to enter when Tori spotted a sign on the door.

"Gone for lunch, hmm, I say we do the same thing, don't you Louise?"

"Oh yeah, let's roll!" Louise said enthusiastically as she pointed in a random direction. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Remus asked for a private parlor. The girls sat down and grabbed a menu each.

"Dragon liver? Um, eww," said Tori, looking at the weird dishes on the menu.

"Hehehe, maybe you should just stick to the muggle food." Remus laughed as Louise made throwing up noise. While they waited for their food, they noticed that Remus looked kind of fidgety.

"Hey Remus, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Remus said in a twitchy manner.

"Oh no you're not, what's up?" asked Tori concernedly. Remus looked hesitant, but gave it and said:

"I was going to tell you when I first meet you, but I didn't want to scare you off."

"Well we're insane anyway; the only thing that scares us is man-eating gummi-bears, so shoot." Said Louise, as she shuddered about the man eating gummi-bear dream that she had last night.

"I'm a werewolf; I was b-bitten when I was little." Stuttered Remus. He then proceeded to tell the story of his lycanthropy, and how his friends helped him.

"Damn, Remus, you had better friends that I have." Said Tori in awe, Louise then gave a loud obvious cough then Tori said: "Except from Louise here." Then Louise gave a smug smile and a nod.

"Yeah you so totally have some cool friends, ya know Remus, but explain to me again; what is an Animagus?" asked Louise (her brain wasn't made to take this all in so quickly)

"An Animagus is a person that can change into an animal at will."

"Oh, kewl." Louise said. After they had lunch, they headed back to Ollivander's Wand shop, which was now open. They went in the shop, and Remus sat down on the spindly chair in the corner of the shop. In the shop there where walls upon walls of narrow boxes that were piled right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lupin, what brings you here?" asked a tall, old man as he stepped-out from the back of the shop.

"I'm taking these two girls shopping for school supplies." Replied Remus with a sigh (these girls were un-naturally hypo). The spindly he was sitting on then gave a loud creak

"Oh yes, Miss. Tait, Miss. Thompson, I've been expecting you." Mr. Ollivander said; moving closer to the girls.

"Is it just me, or does this guy give of the 'freaky vampire, I want to suck your blood' vibe?" Louise whispered to Tori. Tori then nodded and said,

"Oh yeah." Mr. Ollivander then clapped his hands once and asked,

"Which one of you two young ladies wants to go first?" Louise then quickly stepped forward and said:

"Oh, I wanna go first, I wanna go first, pick me, pick me!" Remus was shaking his head in the back ground sadly.

"Okay then Miss. Tait, which is your wand arm?" Louise frowned in thought, then said,

"Well I'm left handed if that's what you mean."

"Stick your left arm out then." Then feeling rather foolish, Louise stuck out her left hand. Mr. Ollivander then got out a measuring tape and started measuring her arm. The measuring tae then moved on to measure other places like wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and for some strange reason, between her nostrils.

"That will do." Mr. Ollivander said, and then the tape crumpled to the ground. He then pulled a box from the shelf, took the wand out, and handed it to Louise. "Well then, give it a wave!" The Louise, being her childish self, waved it like she was pulling out a sword from her side (a/n: you know how they have those sword holders on their belts, well, yeah). She broke the window. He handed her another wand, and she just waved it normally, but nothing happened. When he brought out another wand (ebony and phoenix feather, 10 inches), Louise was immediately fascinated to its stick-like beauty.

When she waved it, a glittery, mauve flame came spilling out of the tip and engulfed the room (it was a magical flame so it didn't burn anything).

"Sweeeeeet, that was WAY cool." Said a stunned Louise as the flames slowly disappeared.

"Hmm, interesting," murmured Mr. Ollivander as he put the wand back in its box and gave it to Louise. "It seems that since Miss. Tait was so eager to find her wand, her wand was eager to find her, interesting."

Next up was Tori. They went through the same process as Louise, but it was taking much longer to find the right wand for her. After about twenty minutes of wand searching, Mr. Ollivander said:

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect combination here somewhere." After saying so, he went to the back of the shop. After about a minute of waiting, he brought out a dusty wand box, and blew the dust off.

"Maple and Unicorn hair, eight inches. Nobody has chosen this wand in years, but seeing as none of these wands," he gestured to the jumble of boxes around him, "seem to suite you; I thought we might give this one a try." He then handed Tori the wand. For like the hundredth time, she waved the wand, but this time, a glittery blue flame came spilling out of the wand and engulfed the room. After admiring the magical flames, they paid for the wands and left.

Next stop was the Magical Menagerie.

Remus had decided that he would sit this one out; girls 'awwwing' at fluffy kittens was more than he could handle. Thinking this, he almost fell over in shock. Louise and Tori came out, both holding carriers with cats in them, but Louise was holding a large cage with an eagle in it.

"What, is that?!" asked Remus, staring at the cage.

"It's a wedge tailed eagle. Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?" This eagle, then decided that this would be a good time to extend its large wings (as much as it could in the cage) and open its hooked beak. Overall, it gave of a pretty creepy affect, which made Remus cringe in fright. "Oh, don't worry, the lady at the shop said that it's trained, and won't eat any owls," then she added as an after thought "hopefully." AT that moment, Tori's kitten pushed at the cage door and almost escaped, if it hadn't been for Remus's fast reflexes. He looked thoughtfully at the kitten, then said to Tori,

"Hmm, a black cat, y'know, a lot of the wizarding world thinks black cats are bad luck." Tori took back her kitten and said,

"Ner, what can you do? Besides, my old cat was black and it never gave me bad luck." Remus then shrugged, and herded them off to the leaky cauldron.

When they were in their rooms for a while, Tori went into Louise's room, so that she could help her name her new kitten.

"I think you should name him Moet, after, um, Moet." Louise suggested as she fetched her kitten from under her bed.

"Yeah, I guess so, what are you going to name your little kitty?"

"I was thinking Storm."

"Why?"

"Because Storm is a cool name, and I've seen X-Men to many times." She said as she petted Storm.

"What about the 'evil' eagle over there?" Tori asked jokingly as she pointed to the eagle as it made weird chirpy noises.

"Oh, I was thinking Tweety."

"Tweety?!"

"Yeah, because he makes these cut little noise that sound like a budgie." Tweety then gave a loud tweet of agreement that made the two girls laugh.

For the rest of the day, the two girls stayed in the room talking about random things. The next few days were spent indoors, reading the school books for the upcoming year ("I'm only doing this because I have to"). On the 29th of August however, they celebrated Louise birthday."

"Happy birthday Weesie!" shouted Tori as she prepared to jump on Louise bed.

"I'm up, I'm up, just please don't jump on my bed."

"Damn." Tori said playfully as she handed Louise a large and heavy box. Louise ripped open the box, looked inside and shouted,

"Oh my god, you didn't!"

"Oh my god, I did!"

"Oh my god, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Louise said as she pulled her birthday present from the box. The present just happened to be…a three kilo tub of gummi-bears. At the point, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter if you come bearing presents." Remus then came in, holding a large looking present.

"Happy birthday Louise, enjoy." She opened the present, to fid she is the proud owner of Hogwarts, a History.

"Um, thanks, I think. I'll add it to the pile." She said as she placed the book on the tall pile of books, which were acting as a second bed-side table.

"Look at the bookmark, thingy." Louise opened the book, and inside the book, there was a black collar with little silver boxes that said storm (it also had to little pictures of lightning bolts).

"Awwwww, Remus, it's so cute." She said, then grabbed he cat off the floor to put the collar on. That day they went walking around Diagon alley, stopping at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream Parlour. After a heated argument about whether or not gummi-bears have different flavours, the first of the ice-cream flew. In about a minute, an all-out ice-cream war had started. In the chaos, Louise and Tori had managed to recruit two people. Tori had a guy from Hogwarts, who was in year five, called, Dean. Louise also had someone from Hogwarts, in year six, who's name was Wesley. After about ten minutes of ice-creaming, they decided on a truce and headed back to their rooms to de-cream themselves (many of the by-standers also had to do this).

The next couple of days were spent (doing what they were doing before) reading school books, except for the 31st of August, when which they packed for the next day.

"Good night, Louise, don't let the gummi-bears bite."

"Oh don't worry, if they do, I'll send them into your room."

Yes, Woo-Hoo! Doneo. I'm not making any promises on when I'm going to post next, because it will just take longer -.- Now all you have to do, is click that little button down there, I don't care it its only a smiley face, it's just so I know you careXD.


	5. Train Ride to HellI Mean Hogwarts D

::sniffles:: Only two people? Only two people reviewed the last chapter?! What did I do wrong, was it something I said? :P But I do thank to the two faithful reviewers, Starbella and RadicalPrincess. Cookies and re-writable CD's to you all! :: Frisbees cookies and CDs'::

LM18: Harry, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me? ::flutters eye lashes::

Harry: Um, ok, LM18 doesn't own any think mildly related to Harry Potter. ::undertone:: thank god for that, I don't know what she would do to us if she did.......

LM18: I heard that!!! :( :: chases after Harry with whack-o-mole mallet::

Harry: ::running:: don't forget to read, review and enjoy! ::runs faster as LM18 catches up::

**The Two Witches of OZ**

_Chapter Five: Train Ride to Hell, I mean Hogwarts_

"Wake-up Louise, Remus said they're gonna pick us up any minute now." Said an annoyed Tori as she tried (and failed miserably) to wake Louise up.

"Five more minutes mummy." Grumble Louise as she snuggled into her sheets even more.

"Fine then," Tori said smugly as she made to leave the room," I'll just go to Hogwarts by myself!" Louise sat upright in her bed and said,

"Well what are you waiting for, hurry up, we have a train to catch!" Louise quickly got dressed and made sure every thing was packed, then went outside to meet Tori.

"Got your bags packed?" Tori asked as she came outside.

"Check."

"Fluffy little kitty cat?"

"Check." She said as she held up Storm.

"Evil looking eagle called Tweety who has it in for Remus?"

"Check-o Tori."

"Right then, we're set, lets roll!" They then headed down stairs where they met a ministry guy (a/n: for lack of a better word). As they got into the Ministry car, Tori asked,

"Um, sir, how long till we get to Kings Cross?"

"About thirty minutes Miss."

After about five minutes in the car waiting, Louise got out her Discman, and started listening to some music.

"Hey what are you listening to?" Tori asked, the boredom finally getting to her.

"Killing Heidi."

"What song?"

"I am."

"Can I listen?"

"Sure." Louise said as she handed Tori an earphone. They listened to 'Killing Heidi' for the rest of the car ride. When they got out the car, the driver said,

"To get into platform nine and three-quarters, just lean on the wall between platforms nine and ten, good-day."

"Riiiight." Tori said as they stood there, luggage on a trolley. "So we lean on a wall, and then we magically appear on this odd numbered platform." Louise wasn't listening however, she was watching the 'wall' that they had to lean on. After she saw a couple of people walk/run/lean through the wall, she pointed this out to Tori. " O.K., maybe we do lean on that wall." She said as she saw an old woman, a red-headed lady, and a boy with a dog walk through the wall.(a/n: guess who!) when they reached the wall, they leaned gracefully against the wall, but all poise was lost when they fell through the wall and landed on their back-sides.

General area surrounding Harry Potter

"Nice dog Harry!' called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks, Lee." Said Harry grinning.

"Stupid wall." Some one said near by.

"Yeah, why can't you be like a normal, solid wall?" said another voice. Harry turned around and looked at where the voices were coming from, to find two girls covered in luggage. Being the kind, gentlemanly, person that he is, he went over there, to help them up.

Louise and Tori

"Yeah, that wall can be annoying, three years ago It wouldn't let me in." said a boy, who started to move the luggage off them.

"Wha-, oh thanks." Tori said as a cat carrier was removed from her stomach. When all the luggage was put back on the trolley, this boy said,

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He expected them to go, 'oh my god it's Harry Potter!' and ogle at his scar, be instead, they said,

"Louise Tait."

Tori Thompson." At that point, Sirus decided to make his grand introduction, by barking, and wagging his tail.

"Awww, it's so adorable." Louise said as she patted the dog.

"Awww, now I want a dog, what's its name, Harry?" Tori asked as she too, patted the dog.

"Siri-Snuffles, Snuffles the dog." With that, Snuffles started panting, which made Louise say darkly,

"Lick me, and I'll neuter you, Snuffles." Snuffles then backed away, whimpering slightly.

"Louise, what did I tell you about scaring off strangers? You're supposed to be friends with them before driving them insane!" said Tori in a mock stern voice. "Sorry about her, she just gets a bit, err, psycho, every once in a while." She said to Harry, then "Don't worry doggie, she's not going to hurt you." Just then, a voice called over to Harry, telling him to come over there.

"Bye, I guess I'll be seeing you on the train."

"Yeah, see youze Harry." Said Tori as they waved good-bye.

Louise and Tori got onto the train (with great difficulty due to their pets), and started to look for a compartment to sit in. After five minutes, they started to get frustrated, because everywhere was either full, or had people who glared at them as they walked past. When they reached the last compartment, Tori said,

"If this one is full, I'm going to kick some people out, cos I'm not sitting in the hall." They opened the door and inside were Harry, another boy, and two other girls.

"Oh hi Tori, Louise, come to join us?" he said as they sat down.

"So, who are these people?" asked Ginny,

"Oh, this is Tori," he pointed to Tori, "and this is Louise." He pointed to Louise." They're the one's Remus was talking about."

"Oh, hi. So, had a good summer, Luna?'

Yes," Luna said without taking her eyes off Harry," It was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're _Harry Potter." She added, staring at Harry.

"I know I am." He said, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Really?" said Louise, finding Luna an extremely weird person.

"And here I was thinking he was Drew Fuller, damn." Said Tori jokingly as she pulled out Hogwarts, a History.

"Who's Drew Fuller?" asked Ginny, not having much knowledge of muggle actors.

"Oh, you wouldn't know him, he's a mortal actor." Replied Louise, knowing more about him than Tori.

"Don't you mean 'muggle' actor?" asked Harry; they really needed to learn about the wizarding world.

"Yeah, that's what I mean, but mortal sounds so much cooler." Answered Louise as she to, pulled out a book.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville, wanting to a part of the conversation.

"Another Remembrall? Asked Harry as he remembered last time Neville had owned one.

"No, not this time. Here, hold Trevor for me." He gave Trevor to Harry as he searched for something in his bag. After a while, he pulled out a small pot plant thing, which looked like a cactus.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia." _he said proudly as he stroked the cactus like being, which made and odd, crooning noise.

"Err, does it do anything?" asked Tori, slightly repulsed at the thing.

"Yeah, loads of things! It's got a great defence system, look." He pulled out a quill and jabbed the plant.

Liquid squirted from the boils of the plant; slimey, thick, stinking dark jets of it. The slime spared nothing and no-one, covering the compartment with the sticky substance. Ginny managed to fling her arms over her face so she was partly saved, and Luna's magazine was covering her face, but everyone else was covered it the disgusting slime.

"S-sorry," Neville splutter out, "I haven't tried that before. I didn't realise that it was that... Don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous." He said as Louise, Harry and Tori spat some out and wiped it from their faces.

At that precise moment, the door of their compartment slide open.

"Oh... hello Harry," Cho Chang said in a nervous voice, "Um... bad time?"

"Oh...um hi Cho." Harry said blankly.

"Um...I guess this is a bad time," she said, looking around at the slime covered compartment, "well, um, bye Harry." She then closed the door and left, which made Harry slump back in h is chair. He really wanted to talk to her.

Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Tori and Louise spent the next hour talking about random stuff and other things. Tori and Louise where also asking questions about Hogwarts, like what kind of things do you do in classes and Harry and Neville were warning them about the trick stairs (Neville told them to try and avoid them as much as possible, having the most experience in stepping on them) and other things and people that should be avoided, like the Slytherins' and Snape, and Peeves. A while later, they were shown the joys of wizarding food, and had taken a liking to the chocolate frogs, trying to make them fight each other in a make-shift ring made from pens.

Later on, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. It took Ron two and a half chocolate frogs to realise that there was two new people in the compartment,

"Who are these people?" Ron asked, gesturing to Louise and Tori.

"Well Ron, if you happened to be listening to Remus when he was explaining to us, instead of droning your self butterbeer, you would know that these people are the new exchange students. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione said, shaking their hands.

"Hey Hermione, how was the meeting?" asked Ginny, to which Ron let out a noise of disgust; he obviously didn't enjoy it.

"Oh it was alright, I suppose." Hermione said.

"Why, what was wrong with it?" Harry asked.

"It might've been ok if it wasn't for some of the people inside." Ron said, as he continued scoffing down chocolate frogs. Hermione, seeing the look on the occupants' faces, said

"Well there are two prefects in fifth year for each house, and guess who the Slytherin's are."

"Hmm, let me see," Harry said in mock thought, "Draco Malfoy, I suppose?"

"Bingo." Said Ron, with his total lack of enthusiasm obvious.

"Draco? I read somewhere that some Ancient Greek or Roman guy (I forgot which one), was Called Draco and he made up some pretty important rules, apparently. Till one day when he walked into a room and the large crowd threw their hats and coats on him to show how much they liked him, but by the time they pulled him from underneath, he'd suffocated."1 Louise said; she just loved spilling out random facts at random times.

"Death by coats, ooh, I like it!" Ron said, half eaten chocolate frog slush coming from his mouth.

"Honestly Ron, you'd think by now you'd have learnt not to eat with your mouth full!" The Hermione whished out a hanker-chief and whipped his mouth.

"As I was saying, there are two fifth year prefects from each house, the Slytherins are, as stated before, Draco Malfoy and that utter _cow _Pansy Parkinson."

"Yeah, and the Hufflepuff's are Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot." Said Ron thickly.

"And the Ravenclaw's are Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil." Hermione added. Louise and Tori looked at each other then had a small private conversation;

"They finish each others sentences like a married couple!" Tori whispered behind her hand.

"Tell me about it!" Louise said, also whispering.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you." Louise said innocently. Ron and Hermione looked dumbfounded, but Harry, who had herd the conversation, said,

"So true, so very, very true." The dumbfounded people stayed dumfounded for a while, then Ron checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every one and a while, you know, give out punishments to people who are misbehaving and stuff. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something, the look on their faces." Ron then got a dreamy look on his face. (and no, I am not implying any slash here; that's just wrong)

"Ron! You were given the responsibility of being a prefect so you can up hold justice, not to punish people just because you feel like it!" said Hermione angrily.

"Up hold justice? I think you've been reading to much Superman there 'Mione." Ron said.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response Ron."

"But you just responded, therefore dignifying it." Ron said, with an amused look on his face. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of anything to say, so she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Harry, after watching the bickering of his two best friends, turned to Luna, to see that she was reading her magazine upside down. After staring at the cover for a moment, he asked Luna,

"Hey, can I have a look at that for a sec?"

"Sure." Luna said as she lazily handed the magazine to Harry, and then started playing with her hair. He opened the magazine (which was called the quibbler) and started reading an article. After a while, Tori leaned over and asked,

"Whatcha reading Harry?"

"Oh, just this article about the guy called Sirius Black, you want to read?" he said as he handed over the Quibbler.

"Thanks. Sirius- Black as he's painted? Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation? Oh, I can tell this is going to be good." Tori said, reading the heading of the article out loud. When she had finished reading, Tori looked like she was about to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Stubby? What person would name their kid Stubby?" Wanting to know what was so funny, Louise took the magazine from Tori and read it for herself.

"Hobgoblins, is this Sirius Back guy a Hobbit?" Louise asked, with an amused expression on her face.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"A Hobbit, you know, from Lord of the Rings." Ginny said, "Haven't you herd of the books before?" to that, Ginny just got a shake of the head from Ron.

After about a minute of silence (save the random giggles from Tori and Louise) the compartment door slid open again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Scarhead, Weasel, Mudblood, Toad boy, Scarhead's girlfriend, the Loony freak and to new mudbloods. What a party." Said an annoying look boy by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want now, ferret boy?" asked Harry coldly.

"Where are your manners Potter? I should give you a detention for that." Said Malfoy, but before Harry could open his mouth, he continued and said,

"Because you see, I, unlike, you, am a prefect, so I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah but you, unlike Harry here, are an asshole, so get out before I get bitchy." Said Tori, which was quite unlike her character; it was usually Louise who back-chats.

'Well looky here boys," Malfoy said in mock surprise, "the new mudblood is defending Scarface, look's like Weasel girl has competition." Then Malfoy started laughing, which prompted his two 'bodyguards' to laugh stupidly too.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Draco Malfoy." Tori said, standing up, putting on a dark, evil and down right scary voice on.

"Yes, you don't know who we are," Louise continued, also standing up, and putting on that voice.

"Or where we come from."

"We could have power unimaginable to the wizarding world,"

"or the knowledge to destroy it."

"So I'd watch your back, Draco Malfoy."

"And just because the lights are turned off, doesn't mean we're not watching."

"And remember, Draco Malfoy, never underestimate the power of things you don't understand."

Being extremely freaked out by the two girls display of scariness, Malfoy and his cronies got out of there as quick as humanly possible.

"What, is god's name was that?!" Harry asked, looking quite scared himself.

"Oh, it was nothing much really." Louise said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, all we had to do is put on a dark and scary voice, look really, really, evil, threaten him, make him think we know more than he does, and follow each others lead."

"That was wicked!" Ron exclaimed happily, "I haven seen him that scared since Moody turned him into a ferret!"

"Yeah, he does kinda look like a ferret doesn't he?" Tori said, pleased with the outcome of there little 'performance'.

"So does my cousin." Louise murmured.

"What'd you say?" Neville asked, looking pale.

"Oh, it's just that I noticed that that Malfoy guy looks a hell of a lot like my cousin, Riley." Said Louise, looking disgusted.

"Wow, it's hard imagining getting along with someone that looks like him." Ron said, shocked.

"Oh, I don't get along with him. All my cousins that are my age are total idiots, and all the rest are twenty-two years plus so they have to be nice to me, my family bites." Her sentence was left hanging; no one was really in the mood to discuss their family, especially not Harry. It stayed silent for a while, until Hermione said,

"We better get our things ready; we should be getting there soon."

"Hey," Ginny said, trying to make conversation, 'I didn't notice you had pets."

"Yeah, me and Louise, both have a cat, but Louise also has a bird." Tori said, getting Moet from his carrier. Louise also got Storm from her carrier to show every one.

"Louise, can I see what kind of owl you have?" Ron asked, as he saw the cage (which had a cover over it) rustle.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't exactly have an-"

"What is that?!"

"Owl. It's a wedge tailed eagle." Louise explained

"It doesn't look very friendly." Said Hermione timidly, peer at the bird.

"I reckon that's just because Tweety was woken up, don't worry, it doesn't like Remus either." Tori said, petting Moet who was purring loudly.

"Remus, as in Professor Lupin?" Neville asked, still keeping one eye on Tweety.

"Yeah, he mentioned he was a teacher didn't he?" Tori said.

"Yeah, I think he did." Louise replied

For the rest of the trip, they talked about what Professor Lupin taught, and how he was the best DADA (defence against the dark arts) teacher they'd had, and all the other teachers, and wondering who their teacher would be this year and if they would be any good. As the train slowed down, everyone (except Tori and Louise) made their way to the door, leaving their luggage and pets behind.

"What about all our stuff?" Louise asked.

"It gets sent up to your room for you." Replied Hermione

"Well that's convenient." Tori said, putting down her trunk.

"Oh, yeah, you two have to go to Hagrid, you can't miss him, he's a really, and I mean really, tall guy with a beard. He has to take you across the lake." Harry said, walking out of the train and into the cold night air.

"Wait, across the lake? As in a boat?" Louise asked with a slightly pained look on her face.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just that when I was three I dropped my favourite Teddy-bear into the water at the front of the boat. I've never really liked boats since." Louise said, slightly blushing.

"Well, the boat trip's not that long." Harry said, trying to make her feel a little better.

"Yeah, I guess so." Louise said, then turning around to try and find this 'Hagrid' Harry was talking about.

"I'll see you both at the feast." He said as he headed off towards the 'horseless' carriages'.

"OK, we have to find this Hagrid guy, who's taking all the little kiddies to Hogwarts by boat." Louise repeated.

"Well, I can't see this Hagrid guy, but all the short kids are going that way, so I reckon we should follow them." Tori said, pointing to a couple of (comparatively) short kids.

"First years, over here please, hurry along now children." Said a female voice. Lost, Tori went over to the woman and asked,

"Um, excuse me, but, um, we're looking for a guy called Hagrid, do you, um, know where he is?"

"You must be the two new students to be starting in year five, this way." She said then started leading them and all the first years off the platform. After a couple of minutes of walking, they reached the edge of a massive lake that had about 20 little boats, bobbing up and down with the tide. "Alright children, four to a boat, no pushing now." She said as she got in a boat by herself. All the little kids quickly jumped into boats, so Louise and Tori were left to join to other boys. As they got in, the to boys laughed then started whispering behind their hands.

"If they even think about pushing us in, they've got another thing coming to them." Said Louise through gritted teeth.

"If they do, which I'm betting they are, make sure you pull them in with us, cos there's no way I'm going to let them get away with that." Tori said, her voice hardly being heard. For about five minutes, they all sat in silence, the two boys grinning like the cat who at the Canary. Then when Hogwarts came into view, the two boys reached out and pushed Tori and Louise into the icy water. But the girls were ready, as soon as they started going over, Louise grabbed one boys are and yanked him in, and Tori pulled the other one in by his collar.

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" yelled Louise as she repeatedly dunked the boys head under water. The woman, who had seen everything, fished the four out of the water, then put the two boys into her boat, to keep watch on them. After trying (and failing) to get them selves dry, the girls took there first look at Hogwarts.

"Wow, this place is massive!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we'll be staying here for the next year." Louise said. When the boats got to the edge of the water, they got up and made their way to the front of the castle, where the woman knocked on the large wood door's three times.

Yay! I'm done!!! Woo!!!! Go me!!!!! Partaye!!!!! LOl, sorry it took so long, I sorta lost inspiration for this for a while (my muse's went on a holiday), so that's why I started the other story. (That, and the fact that I went on holiday for two weeks XD)

Oh looky here, what does that purple/blue button say? ::tilts head:: Submit Review? I wonder what that means....... I guess you better click it to find out!!!!!

(just another note from Weezy :P) Don't you just all hate it when you read a really good story, that hardly has any reviews, then you see some other craptastic storys that have heaps of reviews? Well I for one do! So that's why, in my sugar-high happiness, am telling you about a good authoress called dress-without-sleeves. I know, I'm a weird little girlie with nothing better to do, but LIttle Black Book is a great story, and only has 3 reviews, so, um, yeah. I'll stop before I make to much of an idiot out of myself.

see that purdyful button down there? I suggest you click it too see what it does ;D


End file.
